Creatures of the Night
by Imagilove
Summary: Jeff hardy is riding motocross with his friend Shannon Moore when the worst thing happens. Jeff wrecks his dirt bike on a 20 ft jump. Breaking his neck in two places. In a panic Shannon calls an ambulance and has Jeff rushed to the hospital. What will happen to Jeff? (Written with my friend HardyBoyzFan1996)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Jeff looks at Shannon as they sit in his living room. "I'm bored.. What should we do man?"

Shannon grins. "Didn't you get two new bikes the other day?" he asks.

"Well, yeah… want to go tear up the track some?" Jeff replies as he gets up and walks to the kitchen. Shannon follows him into the kitchen. "Bet I can still kick your ass…"

Jeff turns away from the fridge with a funny look on his face. "Getting kind of cocky there aren't you?" he rebuts. Shannon laughs. "I'm not getting anything. I can beat you, and that's the bottom line Jeffrey." he taunts.

Jeff shakes his head. "Oh hell no… I didn't just hear you call me Jeffrey."

"You did. Jeffrey.." Shannon says with an evil smirk.

"Oh hell no…. that's it…. You and me out on the track.. This shit is going down…" Jeff snaps.

Shannon laughs and darts out the door to the garage. Jeff follows him, grabbing his helmet and boots from the shelf. Shannon looks at him. "Really? You're even going for the boots? Wow…." he says rolling his eyes.

Jeff laughs. "Hell yeah I am. I'll need them when I kick your ass.."

Shannon mutters something under his breath as they walk the bikes toward the track. Jeff looks at Shannon before putting on his helmet. "Oh, before we start.. I want to warn you that I made one of the jumps bigger. It's a little tricky when you land. I've wiped out a few times since I did it. I keep forgetting about it. I just don't want either one of us hurt."

Shannon nods. "Nice try Jeffrey, you're not going to psyche me out this time."

Jeff starts his bike and zooms ahead of Shannon. They round the first turn and Shannon tries to gain a lead on him. Jeff lets up and lets Shannon speed past him coming out of the turn. Shannon gets close to the first jump and Jeff darts past him and takes the jump. Shannon makes it over the first jump and Jeff races through the second turn, nearing the second jump. Jeff jumps the second jump and there's a cloud of dust. Shannon slows down as he rounds the corner. "Jeff?" he calls out.

He begins to worry when Jeff doesn't answer him. He stops his bike and puts the kickstand down as he gets up unbuckling his helmet. "Jeff?… come on man… this isn't funny…"

He gets off his bike and walks around the jump finding Jeff lying in a heap with his bike on top of him. "Jeff!"

Shannon pulls the bike off of Jeff and carefully moves Jeff off the track. "Jeff?" he says as he carefully takes his helmet off of him.

Jeff lies unconscious as Shannon tries to wake him. In a panic he pulls out his cell phone and calls 911. "He…hello… my name is Shannon Moore. I need an ambulance at 265 Boys Camp Road…. My friend is hurt…"

"No… he's not conscious…" he responds.

He leans down and puts his head on Jeff's chest. He takes a deep breath trying to compose himself.

"No, he's not breathing… hurry!" he shouts.

He hangs up with the operator and leans down giving Jeff CPR. He pushes on his chest and looks at him. "Jeff, please don't do this to me man…"

The ambulance arrives and they rush Jeff to the hospital. As soon as they arrive at the hospital, doctors rush Jeff back to the OR. Shannon makes his way to a pay phone and dials Jessica's number. It rings straight to voicemail.

"JESSICA IT'S SHANNON… PICK UP… IT'S AN EMERGENCY! CALL ME ASAP!" Shannon cries.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2; Jessica, Ember and Sara rehearse for their upcoming concert. Jessica sings her part to What Makes You beautiful, as they all dance around the stage. Jessica looks over at Ember, tasting blood in her mouth. She sings trying to ignore the fact that she's a vampire.

Michael, their manager walks on stage. "That was very good girls. Let's go home and get some rest." he says. Jessica runs off stage and into the bathroom.

"Shit" Jessica says shaking her head. Ember looks over at Sara.

"What's wrong with Jessica?" She asks.

"I have no idea what's wrong with my sister." Sara rplies.

Ember walks to the bathroom and knocks on the door. "Jessica, are you okay in there?" she asks cautiously.

"Yeah. Just washing my face.." Jessica replies.

Jessica walks out of the bathroom and feels her phone vibrate. "What the…" she says looking at the screen, reading 1 voicemail message. "I have a voicemail…."

"Who's it from?" Sara asks. Jessica shrugs as she presses the button to listen to the message.

"JESSICA IT'S SHANNON…. PICK UP… IT'S AN EMERGENCY! CALL ME ASAP!" Shannon cries.

"It was Shannon." Jessica replies to Sara.

"Is everything okay?" Sara asks. Jessica shrugs as she calls Shannon's phone.

Shannon picks up. "Jessica?" he says, his tone unsteady.

"Shannon, what's wrong? You sound upset… is everything okay?"

"It's Jeff…" he cries.

"What's wrong with him?" Jessica asks trying to remain calm.

Shannon gets quiet.

"SHANNON?" Jessica calls out.

"We were out riding dirt bikes and he crashed. We're at the hospital now and they haven't told me anything." Shannon sobs.

"Oh god Shannon, we'll be there as soon as we can." Jessica replies trying to calm him. "Hurry…" he whimpers.

"We will Shan… see you soon." Jessica answers.

Ember and Sara look at her. "We've gotta get to the hospital." She says.

"Why?" They ask as she hangs up the phone.

"Jeff's been in an accident. He's in the hospital." Jessica responds as they walk to the car.

"Oh god, lets go." Sara says as she runs ahead of us, getting in the car. The girls walk into the hospital and find Shannon pacing in the waiting room. Jessica walks up to Shannon and taps his shoulder. "Shannon, we're here.. Calm down.." she says softly. Shannon turns and looks at her, a slight look of relief in his eyes. "Jessica." he says smiling a little.

Ember and Sara appear next to Jessica. "Have they told you anything? How long has he been back there?" Ember asks.

"No, it's been an hour." He responds beginning to worry again. "have they told you anything" said Ember"no its been an hour" said Shannon.

"Well, he couldn't have died." Sara says trying to sound positive. Jessica nods in agreement. "If he had died, they would have come out to inform the family." Jessica adds. "That's true." Ember says.

The doctor enters the waiting room. "Friends of Jeff Hardy." He says. They turn and look at him. "Yes." Jessica says.

The doctor sighs. "He's alive.. But he's in critical condition.. He has a broken neck. It is broken in two places. And his brain is showing some swelling…" he says.

"Can we see him?" Shannon interrupts. "Yes. But…" he begins. Shannon doesn't listen to what the doctor has said and walks straight into Jeff's room. "Oh my god.." Shannon whispers as he sees Jeff lying in the hospital bed hooked to all sorts of monitors.

He sinks to the ground and starts crying. Jessica looks at Ember and Sara. "You guys take him out here. I'd like some time alone with Jeff…" she says softly.

They nod and help Shannon to the hallway.

The doctor stands by the door and talks to Jessica for a few moments. "Jeff's neck is broken in two places and the swelling in his brain has left him in a coma. With the rate of the swelling and the location of the swelling, we weren't able to do much. The swelling being so close to the region that controls his vital functions, we're not sure if he'll survive." he says softly. Jessica nods silently and wipes her eyes.

The doctor leaves and Jessica walks into Jeff's room closing the door. The smell and taste of blood lingering around her. She goes to the door and opens it a crack. "Sara.." She whispers.

"What?" Sara asks trying to keep her voice low enough for Shannon not to hear. "Come here." Jessica says.

Sara walks over and Jessica leans in close to her, whispering into her ear. "I think we need to change him… the dr just told me that he's probably going to die…"

Sara's eyes get big. "Seriously?" she asks.

"Yes.." Jessica whispers. Ember looks over at the girls talking and holds Shannon close rubbing his back.

"I need you to watch for the doctors…" Jessica whispers.

"Okay, I'll keep an eye out for them to come back." Sara whispers. Jessica nods and closes the door, walking over to Jeff's bedside. "Here we go.." she says softly as she leans down, biting Jeff on the neck. The taste of his blood curing the itch in her throat.

She finishes, wiping her mouth.

Sara stands by the door and hears the commotion inside. Shannon looks up at them. "Is that what I think it is?" he asks. Sara looks at him. "That depends… what do you think it is?" she asks, playing dumb.

A nurse gets up from the nurse's station and walks towards Jeff's room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Jeff's breaths turn to gasps as he begins to change. The monitor starts going crazy as his blood pressure drops. The nurse pages the doctor as she tries to stabilize Jeff.

The doctor comes into the room and checks Jeff for a pulse. He listens, hearing his body mimic a heartbeat. He looks at the monitor confused as he listens to Jeff. He sighs. "Blasted thing must be broken again. Lila call the bloody repair technician again while I get a new one."

The nurse walks out of the room and the dr checks him and stabilizes him before walking out of the room to get a new monitor.

Ember, Jessica, Sara and Shannon hear a scream moments later from Jeff's room. They run in and see the doctor standing shocked looking at jeff.

Jessica stands at the door watching as the doctor check on Jeff "he he has a bite mark on his neck." The doctor says scratching his head. Jessica runs out the room grabbing Sara's arm, pulling her out into the waiting room. "Jessica are you trying to break my arm" Sara asks alarmed.

"I changed him" Jessica says.

Sara's eyes get big "you did?" Sara asks.

"Yes." Jessica says. Ember appears beside them. "hey what are you two talking about?" "oh nothing just glad Jeff is okay" Sara says quickly. "Yeah." Jessica agrees.

"Let's go to Jeff's room." Ember says.

Ember, Jessica, and Sara walk into Jeff's room seeing him sitting up in bed talking to Shannon. Jeff moves his head a bit. "I feel funny." he says.

Shannon looks at him, "Feeling funny is the least of your worries Jeff. You're lucky to be alive." he says.

Jeff cocks his head and raises an eyebrow. "What happened Shannon?"

"You and Shannon were riding dirt bikes you crashed yours breaking your necks in two places." Jessica says.

"God I got a headache." Jeff says while moving his head around. Jessica looks at Sara and shrugs "How's your neck feel Jeffrey?" The Doctor asks. "Better." Jeff responds. "You have a bite mark on your neck." Doctor says. Jessica starts smelling and tasting blood…._wonder where it came from._

Jessica says Sara whispers in her ear "Your veins are showing." Sara says Jessica covers her mouth "are you okay Jessica" Jeff says "yea" Jessica says "Well since your better then I guess we'll have to release you" Doctor says


	4. Chapter 4

The nurse comes into Jeff's hospital room and begins unhooking Jeff from the monitors and things. She begins removing his iv. Jeff winces as his throat begins to burn, the smell of his blood entering his nose.

He lets out a hiss at the feeling, jumping when he hears himself.

Sara looks over at Jessica, "Did he just hiss?" she whispers into her hear.

Jeff sits there silently looking terrified at the sound he just made. The nurse just smiles as she leaves to retrieve his belongings.

He looks over at Jessica. "What's happening to me?" he asks softly, his voice filled with fear and confusion. Jessica looks over at Sara.

"Should we tell him?" Sara asks. Jessica shrugs.

Jessica looks at Jeff and walks over sitting beside him on the bed. "Umm.. Jeff.. I have something to tell you." she says softly as she touches his hand.

"What do you need to tell me?" he asks. She bites her lip and says. "I'm a vampire.. I changed you last night."

Jeff's eyes go wide as he sits there silently for a few moments. "Why?"

Jeff finally asks as he looks into Jessica's eyes. Jessica looks back. "Why what?" she asks.

"Why did you change me into a vampire?" he asks, sadness replacing the fear. Jessica sighs taking his hand. "Jeffrey, when I got here, they said that you were going to die. I changed you because you were dying… I know that you may be mad at me now. But, I couldn't do that to your family, I couldn't let you die.." She replies.

"Then will you please tell me what's happening to me?" he asks. Jessica nods. "What's bothering you right now?" she asks.

"My…. My throat…. It burns…" he says. Jessica opens her mouth to reply and is cut off when the nurse comes in with Jeff's belongings and sends Jeff home.

Jeff and everyone walk into his house. "Oh my god Jeff… thank god you're alright." Matt says as he hugs him tight. "Hey Matt…" Jeff says smiling. Matt pulls back and smiles. "Come into the kitchen, I'm making lunch for you."

Jeff nods and follows Matt into the kitchen. "God I'm hungry." He says.

Matt starts cutting up the veggies for the salad. "You okay Jeff?"

"Yeah, I guess… I'm just…tired…" he answers.

"Ow… fuck…." Matt winces. Jeff looks at him. "What's wrong?" he asks trying to hide the hiss threatening to come out.

"I cut my finger…" Matt responds. Jeff smells the blood and snaps charging after Matt, pinning him to the counter. Matt screams. "Jeff! Stop it!"

Jessica runs into the kitchen. "What the…" she says. Matt looks at her with wide panic filled eyes. "JEFF!" she shouts as she runs over, grabbing him by the waist. "Jeff calm down." She says softly trying to soothe him.

"What's wrong with my brother?" matt asks panicked. Jessica sighs. "I"ll tell you about it later. I have to get him out of here." she says.

"His bedroom is upstairs." Matt responds.

"Yes, I knew that." She says before taking Jeff upstairs.

Jessica sits Jeff on the bed and holds onto him. "Jeff, calm down. It's okay now." She says. Jeff starts to calm down and looks over at her.

"What…. What's happening to me?…" he asks. Jessica takes his hand.

"You just caught your first smell and taste of blood." She explains.

"I'm hungry." Jeff responds. Jessica sighs. "Well, unfortunately I don't have any blood." she says.

"I need something" Jeff argues. Jessica smiles brightly. "I have an idea." she says. Jeff looks at her confused. "What?" he asks.

"This." she says as she leans in and plants a kiss on his lips. To her surprise. Jeff kisses back. She whispers "Bite my lip."

Jeff kisses her again, biting her lip. Letting the blood touch his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Jeff jumps as Sara opens his bedroom door. "Oh my gosh. I'm sorry, I thought this was the door to the bathroom.." she says trying not to laugh.

"Yeah right Sara. You were just being nosey, can you gibe us some alone time?" Jessica says while looking at Jeff.

"Okay." Sara says as she closes the door.

Jeff lies back on the bed. "I can't do this anymore." He says…

"Yes you can." Jessica whispers as she rubs his side.

"How, I can't control it… do you have any idea on how to control it?"

He snaps. Jessica gets quiet and looks down at her hands.

Jeff sits up and looks at her as she says softly. "I only know a little bit, my mom never really told me how to control it. But, whenever I see blood. I look away, and when ever I taste it, I eat something else that tastes really good. The same goes for when I smell it."

Jeff nods, "How do you have such strong control over it?" he asks.

"Jeff, I've been a vampire since I was 8 years old. When I was 8, I was in a car crash and almost died.." she explains.

Jeff hugs her close. "It's okay Jess… we can do this together." he says softly.

Jeff sniffs the air and a low growl escapes his throat.. Jessica looks at him. "Jeff?"

"She's here…" he snarls. Jessica looks around confused. "Who's here baby?"

Jeff doesn't answer. Jessica looks out the window and sees Matt's girlfriend Reby's car. Jeff 's eyes glow red and his fangs start to retract. Jessica looks at him. "Jeff calm down… please." she pleads.

Jeff looks at her and hisses as he hears the car door slam. Jessica sighs. "Jeff… calm down baby."

Jeff changes forms and starts freaking out. Jessica steps back trying to think of what to do. In a hurry she reaches out and kisses him hard.

Jeff begins to relax as he kisses back and someone knocks at the bedroom door. "Jeff, I need a favor…" Matt says as he peeks his head into the bedroom. Jeff looks at him. "What do you need?"

"Can you go help Reby carry some things into the house?" he asks.

Jeff nods and gets up off the bed.

Jeff walks outside and his senses start running wild. He walks over to Reby, fighting to keep calm. "Hey Jeff, you okay? You look a little pale." She says.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jeff says.

Jessica is looking out the window, Sara walks over to her. "What are you doing?" she asks.

"Just watching Jeff, trying to make sure he doesn't do anything." Jessica responds. Sara puts her hand on Jessica's shoulder and smiles. "I'm sure Jeff won't try anything." She says. Jessica shakes her head and turns to face Sara. "No, I saw him change Sara."

Reby screams, causing the girls both to turn to the window quickly. "What the…" Jessica says as she looks out the window and sees a blur of Jeff on top of Reby.

Jessica runs out of the house. "JEFFF!" she screams.

She struggles to pull him off of Reby. "Oh my god…" she says as Jeff snaps out of his trance.


	6. Chapter 6

Sara runs outside and sees Reby lying on the ground covered in blood. Jessica struggles to hold Jeff back. "Oh my god." Sara says shocked.

Matt runs out "REBY?! Oh my god, who did this?" Matt says he kneels down beside Reby and grabs her hand. Sara pulls out her phone and dials 911 "Hello? Yes, my friends girlfriend was attacked. No he ran off… please send help."

"Thank you." Sara says as she hangs up the phone. "Who did this?!" Matt shouts.

Jessica looks at Jeff as he speaks up. "I did…" he says. Matt looks up at him. "What?!" he shouts. Jeff looks down. "I… attacked her…" he says.

Jessica looks at Jeff. "Jeff.." she says.

Matt starts growing more angered as the ambulance pulls up the drive. "You attacked her?" he hisses.

"I'm gonna take Jeff in the house" Jessica says as she grabs Jeff's hand leading him towards the house. Once in the house Jeff turns towards Jessica. "Jessica." he says looks at Jeff. "What is it baby?" Jessica replies."I'm sorry." he says looking down at his feet."I know you are baby." Jessica says softly. Jeff walks over and sits on the couch. Jessica sits beside him. Jeff leans his head back. "When's your concert?" he asks."Tomorrow night." Jessica responds."Oh." Jeff replies. He looks at Jessica."I tried controlling myself I really did" he says with tears in his puts her fingers to his lips. "Shhh…no more talking baby." Jessica says as she leans in and kisses him softly. To her surprise he starts kissing back. Jessica rests her hands on Jeff's knee.

Everybody walks into the house. "Oh my god…" Ember says Jeff and Jessica pull away from each other. Matt storms into the room infuriated. "JEFFREY NERO HARDY! DO YOU MIND TELLING ME WHY YOU ATTACKED MY GIRLFRIEND?" Matt screams at Jeff. Jeff stands up and walks over to him. "WELL?!" Matt yells, startling Jeff.

"Matt calm down, please." Ember says softly.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?! HE ATTACKED MY GIRLFRIEND!" Matt bellows.

Jessica stands and gets in between them.

"Matt he can't help it." Jessica says.

"what do you mean he can't help it" Matt asks

Jessica looks over at Sara, asking with her eyes. Sara nods slowly, preparing for what's about to go down.

"Sara and I are vampires." Jessica starts to explain, only to be interrupted by Matt. "WHAT?" he shouts.

"We're vampires Matt." Sara speaks up.

"You're vampires" Ember asks.

"Yes, so is Jeff" Jessica says.

"You turned my brother into a vampire?" Matt says in shock.

"Matt when I got to the hospital yesterday, the doctor told me he

could die. I had to do something." Jessica says.

"So you changed him into a vampire and he attacked my girlfriend

Today." Matt says. Jessica nods feeling guilty.

Jeff looks at Matt. "I'm sorry…" he whispers.

Matt reaches over and slaps Jeff hard across the face.

"You gonna tell me now?" Matt shouts.

Jessica looks at Jeff in time to see him start to transform.

Jeff eyes start to glow red and his fangs appear. He snarls and growls. Matt looks at him, still steaming. "Bring it you little bitch!" Matt shouts. Jeff growls louder. "Ooo…. Growling at me are you? Do you think that scares me?" Matt continues. Sara looks at Matt. "Are you really that stupid?" she shouts. Jeff stands there snarling and shaking, fighting the urge to rip Matt limb from limb. "You don't have the balls to fight me Jeffrey…. You're just a coward." Matt snaps.

Jeff finally loses control and charges after Matt, pinning him to the ground.

Jessica runs up behind Jeff and grabs him by the waist, pulling him away from Matt. "JEFF, SNAP OUT OF IT…" She shouts.

Matt stares up at Jeff in horror. "Get out of here dumb ass…" Jessica snaps. Matt struggles to get to his feet and hesitates. "NOW MATT!" Jessica screams, fighting to control Jeff.

Matt runs like a bat out of hell. Sara slams the door and locks it as Jessica lets go of Jeff. She touches his cheek. "It's okay now… just relax…" she says softly. Jeff starts to snap out of his trance and return to his human form.

"Oh my god. I gotta get used to this." Ember says, standing by the front door. "Don't worry, we know how to control it." Sara says.

"But Jeff doesn't" Jessica says softly, rubbing Jeff's back.

"We're going home." Sara says.

"Okay." Jessica says.

Sara and Ember walk out the door.

"You should get some sleep Jeff." Jessica says softly.

"Okay" he replies. Jessica grabs his hand, taking him upstairs to his bedroom. Jeff changes into a pair of shorts and slides his shirt off before climbing into bed.

"Get some sleep baby." Jessica whispers. Jeff smiles laying beside her, kissing her softly.

"Okay" Jeff says softly.

The next morning Jeff walks into the kitchen, Jessica smiles as she cooks breakfast. "Hey, how'd you sleep?" She says as she grabs a plate and puts the food on it.

"Hey, I slept good… better than I did as a human." He responds as he sits on a bar stool at the counter.

There's a knock at the door. Jessica walks over and opens it seeing Matt.

"Matt." Jessica says.

"Let me in." Matt orders. Jessica looks at him with her hands on her hips. "No, I'm not going to let you in. You're probably just going to pick a fight with him." She objects.

Matt pushes passed Jessica and walks into the kitchen. "JEFF!" Matt shouts. Jeff stands up. "Matt?" he says calmly.

"You never told me why you attacked Reby. " Matt snaps.

"I didn't mean to…" Jeff says softly.

"If you didn't mean to, then why did you attack her?" Matt asks.

"Matt I'm a vampire. I don't know how to control my senses. The taste and

smell of blood drive me wild. I tried to control myself…" Jeff says.

"Well you didn't do a very good job of it." Matt says.

"Well, maybe Reby deserved it." Jeff snaps.

Matt raises his hand wanting to slap Jeff. But resists for fear he'll change and attack him again. "You know what. You're no longer my brother, I don't want you near me ever again." Matt shouts.

"FINE!" Jeff says trying to hide his emotions.

"FINE!" Matt shouts as he walks out the door, slamming it behind him.

Jeff sits down and starts crying. "I didn't mean it…" he cries.

Jessica walks up and rubs his back. "I know you didn't…" she whispers.


	7. Chapter 7

Jeff sits at the table and cries. Jessica rubs his back and looks up at the clock. "Jeff…" She says sniffs wiping his eyes. "Yeah?" He replies. She rubs his back and kisses his shoulder. "I have rehearsal this afternoon. Come on, you can come along." She whispers. Jeff stands up and turns to her. "Okay." he whispers.

She smiles a little wiping his tears away. "Come on baby." She says softly.

Jeff walks over to the closet and grabs his jacket as they walk out the door.

"There she is." Sara says as Jessica arrives at the arena with Jeff.

"Are you okay Jeff?" Ember asks softly, noticing that Jeff had been crying.

"He had a fight with Matt. He said some pretty harsh things to him before he left." Jessica says. Jeff wipes his eyes, trying to hold himself together.

Sara pulls him into a hug and whispers, "I'm sorry Jeff."

Ember looks over at Jessica. "Jess, are you and Jeff together?" She asks.

Jeff and Jessica exchange glances without saying anything.

"Umm…" Jeff says as he looks at Jessica. Jessica looks down at the floor. "I…Don't know…" Jessica says softly.

Jeff's glance shoots to Jessica. "You kissed me…" he says.

"I was calming you…" Jessica shoots back. Jeff smirks a little. "I know you were." he says.

Michael walks over to everyone. "Girls are we ready?" he asks. The girls smile. "Yeah. We're good to go." They reply. Michael smiles.

"Let's go then." he says.

Jeff grabs Jessica's hands and looks at her concerned. "What?" she asks. He sighs. "What did those kisses mean?" he asks.

She looks down and sighs. "I don't know Jeff…" she says softly.

"JESSICA…" Sara calls out sounding slightly annoyed. "Be there in a minute!" Jessica calls back to her. She looks back at Jeff, feeling lost in his green eyes. "Well?" Jeff says.

"I guess I was trying to say that I've been in love with you since the moment we first met." She replies blushing a little. Jeff's eyes light up and he leans in to kiss her.

"JESSICA!" Sara yells sounding angrier than last time. Jeff chuckles softly and touches Jessica's cheek. "Go." he says softly. Jessica runs onto the stage and takes her place. Jeff walks off to the side where he can watch them rehearse and not be in the way.

The girls begin singing and rehearsing. Sara looks over and sees Matt standing in the entrance. She looks over to Ember and mouths "Matt alert."

Ember looks over in time to see Matt walk in. Jeff watches the girls sing, feeling somebody's eyes on him. He turns around meeting Matt's gaze.

"What are you doing here?" Jeff asks calmly. Matt looks down. "Look, I'm here to say I was wrong. I over reacted… I know you can't control this, and that the thing with Reby was an accident." he says.

Jeff nods, tension building between them. "Hell yeah you over reacted… since when have I ever done anything this extreme with the intent to hurt you?" Jeff says.

"You know Matt… it's going to take me a while to forgive you. You said some things to me that were pretty hurtful." Jeff says.

"I JUST APOLOGIZED TO YOU JEFF! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Matt yells. Jeff clenches his fists trying to control his urges.

"Shut the fuck up Matthew…" he growls. Matt looks at him. "No Jeffrey. I won't… I'm tired of kissing your ass!" he shouts.

Jeff's eyes start to glow. "Matt… shut up! I'm serious!" he says trying to remain calm. Matt rolls his eyes. "Oo… mister big scary vampire standing here and won't face me…" he says. Jeff turns to walk away from Matt and compose himself when Matt does the unthinkable. Matt slaps Jeff upside the head. "Turn around and face me like a man!" Matt orders.

Jeff turns around letting himself fully transform into his vampire state. Matt stumbles backwards horrified by what he sees. Jeff's eyes glow white as he growls menacingly, poised to pounce on Matt for the kill. Shannon sees Jeff ready to attack Matt.

The girls unknowingly resume their rehearsal, only to be interrupted by Matt's blood curdling scream. Sara shoots Jessica a frightened look as they run backstage. Ember screams as she sees Jeff holding Shannon's unconscious body, covered in blood. Jeff snaps out of the trance and cries holding Shannon. "Shannon… please wake up… I…. I didn't mean to…. Please!" he cries. Ember looks at Sara and Jessica. "Do something, now!" she shouts.

Jeff looks up at Jessica with tears in his eyes. "Please… help him…." he cries.


	8. Chapter 9

Jeff looks up at them sobbing. "Please don't let him die…." he says between sobs. Jessica looks over at her sister. "Sara.. I know you can change him. Change him… please.."Jeff cries looking up at Jessica and Sara.

"Why does it have to be me?" Sara asks giving her sister an uncertain look. Jessica sighs. "Beacause! I changed Jeff!" She retorts.

Sara looks at Jessica again, trying to determine the seriousness in her request. "Jess, are you sure?" She asks.

Jessica nods. "I'm positive."

Sara walks to Shannon's side and gives Matt a look. If looks could kill, Matt would have burst into flame. Jeff looks at Sara, trying to calm himself down. Sara smiles a little, "Go to Jessica." She says softly as she leans down, pulling Shannon into her arms. Jeff walks over to Jessica as Sara leans down and bites Shannon's neck.

Ember whispers. "This is weird looking.."

Jessica shoots her a look as Sara finishes, wiping the blood from her lips. Jessica kisses Jeff softly and watches Shannon.

Shannon begins to twitch. "Shannon?" Sara says softly. Shannon's eyes flicker slightly as he groans. Jeff looks at Jessica feeling like he should be punished somehow for what he's done. Jessica rubs his back. "It's okay baby.." she says.

Shannon opens his eyes and looks around. "Oh shit my head hurts…." he says. Jeff chuckles softly. "I'm sorry Shan… I kind of killed u… you took the attack instead of Matt.." he says.

Shannon sits up quickly looking at them alarmed. "WHAT THE HELL? I'M DEAD!?" he shouts. Jeff looks down. "You're like me Shan.. You're now a vampire…" Jeff explains.

Tears stream down Shannon's cheeks. "What about Julie?" Shannon cries.

Jeff looks at Jessica and Sara.


	9. Sorry Readers

Sorry readers,

I've been going through a lot of stress right now. I haven't posted lately because I've been dealing with the stress of a move as well as the death of my sister. I'm finally settling in at my new home, hopefully I can get things together. If you are interested in helping me out with my works, feel free to pm me.

Thank you,

-imagilove


End file.
